


Adventures in DIY Medical Care (aka First-Aid)

by Huntress8611



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Men Crying, Mild panic, Nick Burkhardt Whump, Pain, Whump, idek, or they could be in a relationship, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Hey, hey, you gotta stop moving, you’re hurt, please stop-”“No, get- get away, don’t…” Nick pleaded, trying to shove Monroe away with what little strength he had.“Nick, Nick it’s me, I’m not going to hurt you, you need to let me help.”
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt & Monroe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Adventures in DIY Medical Care (aka First-Aid)

“Hey, hey, you gotta stop moving, you’re hurt, please stop-”

“No, get- get away, don’t…” Nick pleaded, trying to shove Monroe away with what little strength he had.

“Nick, Nick it’s me, I’m not going to hurt you, you need to let me help.”

Nick kicked out, trying to defend himself against an enemy that wasn’t there.

Monroe didn’t know what to do. He panicked, and suddenly his eyes were blood-red and he was growling as he managed to grab Nick’s arms and pin him to the ground.

“Stop-”

“Nick. Nick, I really need you to open your eyes, man. Seriously, c’mon, dude.”

Nick stilled long enough to get a look at who was pinning him, and he stopped struggling.

“M-monroe?”

“Oh thank god. Nick, I need you to listen to me, okay?” Nick nodded, and he continued, “I need to move you, I’m pretty sure there’s a bed somewhere in here-” he broke off, looking around the spice shop until his eyes landed on a door. “Okay. Alright. Nick, I’m gonna pick you up, this is probably going to hurt, I’m so sorry.”

He let go of Nick and slid his arms under the other man’s body, quickly picking him up and pulling him against his chest, wincing at the loud whine the movements provoked.

“Sorry, sorry,” he murmured, quickly walking to the small room and setting Nick down on the bed as gently as he could.

“M’nroe…” he mumbled, reaching out to grab his wrist, “h’rts.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Nick’s, closing his eyes. The only thing he could think was  _ protect, _ but there wasn’t anything to protect him from. He just needed to heal. He gave himself a few seconds to breathe before forcing himself to open his eyes and stand back up, gently prying Nick’s fingers from around his wrist.

“No, don’t- don’t leave,” Nick said.

“I’m not, promise, just have to go get stuff to fix this, I swear I’ll be right back, just give me two minutes,” he replied, not waiting for a response before quickly walking out to grab some things from the shelves, along with a modern first-aid kit, just incase anything needed stitches.

When he got back a minute later, he nearly dropped everything at the sight of Nick attempting to get out of the bed, barely managing to set it down before rushing over.

“Hey, no, lie back down, you can’t be moving like this, you’re gonna make it worse…”

He managed to wrangle Nick back into lying on the bed, and quickly gathered up everything he’d set down and moved it to a small table next to the bed.

He quickly unbuttoned Nick’s shirt and recoiled at the sight. He’d been able to smell the blood, but he definitely hadn’t expected this, he’d seemed fine during the fight. His whole upper body was bruised, everything a deep, awful purple, his left shoulder was definitely in the wrong spot, and there was a series of at least 15 small, painful-looking gashes across his ribs and stomach.

“Shit…” he whispered, before quickly moving to grab some salve that he’d grabbed. He couldn’t remember exactly what it was for, but he remembered Rosalee telling him it was some kind of numbing agent and antiseptic-type thing, or something along those lines. He was just glad that it meant he wouldn’t have to clean the cuts on top of bandaging and treating them. Thank god for good, old-world type medicine.

He unscrewed the cap and recoiled at the scent. Nonetheless, he quickly scooped some up with his fingers and gently began to rub it along the first cut, and Nick let out a high pitched noise, flinching back best he could.

Monroe quickly moved to straddle his thighs, keeping the smaller man from kicking out at him. He felt horrible, but he knew he had to continue so that they wouldn’t get infected. The knowledge that the salve would start to numb the cuts soon enough helped ease his conscience a bit. He moved as fast as he could, making sure to completely coat each cut.

Next, he reached down and grabbed another container with a cream that was supposed to help bruises. He knew that he should start with the shoulder, but he was panicking and not thinking completely rationally, so he got to work on the bruises first.

By this point, there was a steady stream of tears going down Nick’s face, and he barely kept himself from snarling, angry that the other man was injured and in pain.

Monroe shifted so that he was leaning over Nick, his face hovering over his.

“Nick, hey,” he said, his voice much softer than he would have thought possible. “Hey, can you look at me real quick?”

He used the hand that wasn’t propping him up to cup Nick’s cheek, gently wiping some of the tears away.

“I-” Nick gasped, prying his eyes open,  _ “hurts.” _

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s almost done,” he said reassuringly, though on the inside he was fighting with himself about knowing that he would have to cause Nick more pain to reset his shoulder.

“My- my shoulder…”

“It’s gonna be fine, I’m gonna make it better, you’ll be fine.”

Nick nodded the best that he could and closed his eyes, completely trusting Monroe.

Monroe took a deep breath and moved to the side of the bed, gently positioning his hands on Nick’s shoulder, whispering reassurances in response to each gasp and flinch.

“Okay, okay,” he muttered to himself, before speaking up and addressing Nick. “Nick, I need you to breathe. Take a deep breath.”

As he was just starting to breathe out, Monroe quickly forced his shoulder back into its socket before quickly but gently sliding an arm underneath him, pulling him close and using his other hand to cradle Nick’s head against his chest, tucking his head under his chin.

When Nick had felt his shoulder moving, his controlled breath had turned into a strangled sob, and he pressed up against his friend when he wrapped his arms around him. He could hear a voice talking to him, the sound distant and soft.

“-okay. It’s alright, you’re gonna be okay, I’m so sorry.”

“Hurts, please-” he whispered, reaching up to grab onto Monroe’s shirt with his good arm. “I-”

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s all done now, no more. You’re gonna be okay,” Monroe replied, gently running his fingers through Nick’s hair, holding him impossibly closer. “I’ve gotcha. You’re alright.”

“Th-thank you.”

“Of course. Everything’s gonna be alright.”


End file.
